SHADOWS FROM THE PAST
by blue demon160
Summary: When Sakura unlocks an ancient jewel, a shadow from the past is unleashed, she must battle dragons, wizards, and even overcome the greatest challenge of all...is she worthy to be a cardcaptor...and what was Clow Reed's deepest Secret...JUST READ IT!!!!!R+
1. Default Chapter

Alright, here goes I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura! Alright! Look ask Kero! Kero: She doesn't own me! And I'm very grateful.....oh, thankyou that this maniac doesn't own me! 160: What maniac!!!!!! Kero: urrr.....never mind.....^_^ 160: Grrrrrrrrrr.... Kero: Read the story!!! Before something bad happens....*gulp*..... **************************************************************************** ****************** ''Dad......'' Sakura's voice echoed through the Avalon's house. Outside the last rays of the setting sun slowly disappeared into a faint golden glow. As Sakura quickly rounded the corner, she heard Tori shout from the next room;  
  
''Dad's in the library like he ALWAYS is squirt''  
  
Sakura furiously glared at Tori ''Well I can't think of everything, Tori''.  
  
''You know Sakura I bet if you thought any slower you'd be going in reverse!''  
  
''Ha, ha very funny.......''  
  
Slowly Sakura approached the library where she first discovered the clow book. ''It seems so long ago.......'' she thought. Cautiously she made her way down the winding wooden staircase. Darkness seemed to engulf the room as an eerie faint glow of light just penetrated the strange silence. ''Dad.......you in here'' her voice seemed to trail off as it echoed far into the distance of the room.  
  
''Dad.''  
  
''I'm over here Sakura.........'' Professor Aiden's voice faintly replied.  
  
Sakura made her way towards the sound of his voice ''Why is it so dark.......'' She thought. At the desk professor, Aiden beckoned Sakura to come nearer. ''Sakura over here I have something to show you'' As she leaned over his shoulder, she saw what was making the faint glow. On the desk, there was a necklace. A solid, white jewel hung in the middle of a sterling silver chain, like a star that hangs in the sky at midnight.  
  
''It's beautiful..........'' Sakura exclaimed.  
  
''It's not only beautiful..... but very strange.watch this.........'' He slowly put his hand towards the jewel. Sakura gasped as she saw the faint glimmer of some kind of barrier between his hand and the necklace. As his fingertips were on the verge of grasping it an ear-splitting shriek filled the room. Firey sparks flew up into the air; he quickly withdrew his hand, and as suddenly as it had started, the noise stopped and everything was as it was before. Professor Aiden rubbed his hand tenderly, as it was scorched and burned from the sparks. ''Dad what was that?'' Sakura asked looking concerned at her father as he rubbed his hand.  
  
''I don't know Sakura....... but whenever my hand is about to touch it, that happens...''  
  
''Then where did it come from?''  
  
Professor Aiden smiled, and said ''This was found in the exact same spot as that strange book that I couldn't open......''  
  
''The clow book!'' Sakura thought.  
  
Professor Aiden continued ''It dates back to the 16th century.......... or it could be even older than that, it was buried deep under some rubble, that's why I didn't discover it on my first archaeological dig.''  
  
''Then what are you going to do with it now........'' Sakura enquired.  
  
''Well I'm not sure.........I want to study it more but. if I can't even get near it, Sakura maybe you would like to keep it safe for me while I try to think of a way to study it........''  
  
He opened an iron box, it had the same carved patterns as the clow book, she saw the name clow reed engraved in gold upon the lid. The necklace floated suddenly into the air and quietly landed inside, the lid closing with a silent click. Professor Aiden smiled as he carefully gave the box to Sakura.  
  
''Don't worry about it dad I'll be sure to take good care of it''  
  
''I know you will Sakura............'' ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------------------- ''So your dad can't go * yum * near it eh?'' Kero sat staring at a racing car game eating his chocolate covered pudding.  
  
''Yeah, and it has the name Clow Reed, on the box...'' Sakura answered  
  
'' Alright!'' Kero shouted ''I won, oh yeah, oh yeah, kero has hit the jackpot oh yeah..........''  
  
''Kero! Are you listening to anything I'm saying!'' Kero abruptly finished his little victory dance ''umm..........oh right the jewel. well clow reed did tell me something about an ancient curse or something like that'' Kero floated over towards the Clow Book and carefully opened the cover. Muttering to himself, he finally found what he was searching for.  
  
In his hand, he held an ancient piece of parchment; curved black words were scrawled upon it, and the picture of an ancient dragon. ''Here it is ....... okay, blah, blah, blah, yadda, yadda .alright! The jewel of fire mountain.''  
  
''The jewel of fire mountain?'' Sakura asked confused.  
  
'' Yeah, besides creating the Clow Book, Clow Reed created many other magical instruments that he used. The jewel of Fire Mountain was created on the night of the full moon, at exactly midnight; it was used to trap magical creatures such as dragons......... And other things besides that. and anyone who possessed strong magical powers........''  
  
''So do you think something or someone's trapped inside?''  
  
''There's only one way to find out Sakura, and that's if you are strong enough to open it'' Kero calmly added.  
  
''Okay I'll do it kero I'll open the jewel''  
  
Carefully, Sakura opened the ironclad box. Silently the jewel floated up towards Sakura. ''Now Sakura the jewel is protected by a strong barrier, the only way to open it is to use the Sword Card''  
  
''Okay Kero, here goes'' Sakura spreads out her hands and recites the spell she knows so well.  
  
'' Key of Clow,  
  
Power of Magic  
  
Power of light  
  
Surrender the wand  
  
The force ignight  
  
Release!''  
  
She spins the wand in her hands ''Sword Card! Instantly the wand in her hand is transformed into a sword. She raises it high above her head before she brings it crashing to the ground. A blaze of lightning and thunder magically erupt around Sakura and the necklace. She tries to break free but the force of the jewel keeps her there. ''SAKURA!'' Kero shouts. He tries to come towards Sakura but is shocked by an immense blast from the barrier that surrounds Sakura and the jewel. He hits the ground suddenly and falls unconscious.  
  
''KERO!'' Sakura tries to help Kero but is still locked in combat. ''No! You won't defeat me! Kero said if I'm strong enough, I will win! So TAKE THIS!'' Once again she raises the sword high above her head and sends it crashing down harder than ever. A final blaze of white light engulfs Sakura before she lands hard against the wall before sliding to the ground.  
  
Slowly Sakura opens her eyes. ''Urrr.......what was that...'' she slowly tries to get up off the ground but stops suddenly. In the centre of the room, she sees a figure in shadow. It quickly raises a sword and comes silently towards Sakura. ''Huh what is that?'' Sakura exclaims. But before she has any time to find out, the figure raises its sword and points it towards Sakura's chest.  
  
''Now........for my revenge.........'' **************************************************************************** ****************** Alright! So how'd u like the first chapter! A bit short *I know * but besides that, it's okay, right *glares menacingly * NE wayz if u want to know what happens next or if Sakura will ever find out who this shadowy figure is REVIEW!!! Just press the nice purple button and you'll get a special surprise!!!!! 


	2. Shadow revealed

LAST, TIME..... Slowly Sakura opens her eyes. ''Urrr......What was that.'' She slowly tries to get up off the ground but stops suddenly. In the centre of the room, she sees a figure in shadow. It quickly raises a sword and comes silently towards Sakura. ''Huh, what is that?'' Sakura exclaims. But before she has any time to find out, the figure raises its sword and points it towards Sakura's chest. ''Now....for my revenge....'' __________________________________________________________________ ____________________________  
  
Sakura's eyes widen in horror, as she feels the cold metal blade point towards her. Two cold, blue eyes seem to stare out, from the shadow that resembles a human figure. ''You won't deceive me again.....This time you shall die.... before you have the chance.....'' Suddenly the jewel behind the figure starts to glow a deep, fiery red. A shrill shriek echoes through the air, as the figure collapses to the ground in pain. ''Ahhhhhhh.....no more..... Please.....'' Lightning starts to shock the mysterious figure again and again, as they start to howl in agony. Sakura quickly retreats to the far corner of the room, where kero slowly starts to regain consciousness. ''Kero look what is that.....it.......it tried to kill me'' she whispers. Kero rubs his head, before quickly glancing at Sakura and then, at the figure that now lies in a crumpled heap on the floor. It's hand lays lifeless on the ground, still clutching its sword. Sakura slowly approaches it, Kero silently following her.  
  
Bending down to the ground, she now sees a boy around her age. A dark scarlet cape, is tied around his neck by a thin golden chain. His clothes are stained blood red and numerous cuts and bruises are spread across his face.  
  
'' Is he alive,....'' Sakura asks anxiously staring wide-eyed at Kero.  
  
'' I don't know Sakura....but he sort of seems familiar.....like I know him....''  
  
''What do you mean Kero?''  
  
But before Kero has time to answer, a low moan escapes the boy's throat. Slowly he tries to get up, but collapses again in pain. Sakura cautiously backs away, grasping her wand tightly.  
  
'' You're not the one...'' a voice echoes across the room.  
  
Sakura now sees him gasping for breath, leaning heavily against her bed. His hands are covered in dark red blood, as he desperately tries to stop the endless bleeding at his side.  
  
''Wha-wha-what do you mean I'm not the one'' Sakura trembles.  
  
Slowly he raises his eyes to hers, and winces in pain as he tries to talk.  
  
'' You're not her....the one who betrayed me, and trapped me in that cursed jewel, but.....you looked so much......so much like her...''  
  
'' I don't understand.....what are you talking about......'' Sakura says as she backs away towards Kero.  
  
A smile plays across his face, as he begins to slowly limp towards her. Kero suddenly flies towards him blocking his way to Sakura;  
  
''Not a step further, unless you want me to get rough''  
  
He glances at Kero, his smile growing even wider.  
  
''Very well.....whatever you wish'' He says mockingly.  
  
'' Now....'' Kero says '' Who are you and what do you want.....and why do I sense Clow reed's energy''  
  
His eyes grow wider, as he coldly stares at Kero. Softly he says  
  
''That is because I AM Clow Reed.....'' ____________________________________________________________________________ _________________ Another cliffhanger! Aren't I mean.....but I must admit it's getting interesting! Thankyou sooooooooo much for all those wonderful people who reviewed! They are *grabs microphone * Sunnie Anderson, Laterose's Song, Kerochan, and Sakura GoldenWolf! Sorry about the chapter being soooo short but I promise the next one will be a lot longer....And now for your surprises! Okay, I have magically while u were reading this, given u invisible lollies!  
  
Kero: She's lying, I tell you! 160: What I am not! Nothing he said waz true!!!  
  
Alright, if u review again * Hopeful eyes * I will give u an even better surprise.. Now press the nice purple button! 


	3. Ancient Past

LAST, TIME....... '' Now....'' Kero says '' Who are you and what do you want.....and why do I sense Clow reed's energy''  
  
His eyes grow wider, as he coldly stares at Kero. Softly he says  
  
''That is because I AM Clow Reed.....'' __________________________________________________________________ ___________________________ Sakura stares at the stranger, as Kero cautiously backs away.......  
  
''Bu-bu-but you can't be Clow Reed, he died hundreds of years ago.......'' Sakura whimpers.  
  
He turns to face her, but lowers his sword as he again collapses to the ground.  
  
'' Hundreds......of years.....'' he whispers.  
  
His face is confused and riddled with pain, as he stares up towards Kero. The small beast hovers in the air above him. Golden light surrounds Kero suddenly, as he bends over and lightly touches him with his paw.  
  
'' You are Clow Reed......'' he announces finally, as he turns to face Sakura.  
  
'' But how? I don't understand.......'' Sakura exclaims  
  
Clow Reed groans in agony, but somehow manages to whisper......  
  
'' The jewel......quickly while it still has ......power''  
  
The jewel lies on the floor, but instead of the once deep red glow it had, it now only faintly glimmers with a soft pink light. Quickly Sakura reaches for it, but hesitates.  
  
''He tried to kill me.....why should I help him now?''  
  
Clow Reed's anxious pleas fill the room with sorrow, forgetting the past she rushes forward and gives the jewel to him. Grasping it firmly in one hand, he recites an ancient spell;  
  
When light is darkness, and Darkness is light,  
  
Help me now, in my ancient plight,  
  
As Shadows flicker in your heart  
  
When glowing fires slowly part,  
  
Shadows waiting, for the light  
  
Help me now in my ancient plight.........  
  
A blaze of light sparks up, as Sakura shields her eyes. When she turns to face him again, he is completely healed. The jewel in his hand has now turned to cold stone.  
  
'' Thankyou, I -I -I'm sorry........'' He reluctantly stammers, his eyes focused on the ground.  
  
''It's okay........'' Sakura faintly replies '' but how did you get here.......i mean you are Clow Reed but it's just so hard to believe.........''  
  
His eyes seem to cloud over with sorrow, as he says  
  
'' My story is centuries long, but I know I can trust him......''  
  
He points towards Kero, who glides over to him and rests on his shoulder.  
  
''I'm glad to see you again, Clow Reed........'' Kero happily replies  
  
'' I know I can trust you........even though I don't remember you.........''  
  
Kero stares up at Clow Reed '' I don't understand.......you created me and the Clow Cards''  
  
''I may have created you......but that would be when I'm older.......you see I've been trapped inside that jewel, when I was betrayed by.......her.......''  
  
He coldly stares at Sakura, but then softens his glare  
  
''But your not her.......i think I'll trust you with my secret........but only if you'll help me.....''  
  
Sakura nods her head slightly in response. Clow Reed smiles widely and then continues  
  
'' Hundreds of years have passed since I've been locked in my enchanted prison.......you see long ago I was chosen to be a wizards apprentice.....everyone said that I had no power, that I could never learn magic, but he said that I was Destined to be the greatest...... For years I studied, learning simple charms and spells, nothing much, until he came........''  
  
Here he stopped suddenly, as if holding back painful memories, then swallowing his hurt he continued,  
  
'' He was the leader of the wizards Guild.......his magic was powerful, we all thought he would never betray us......but he wanted power, and he wanted to destroy me...... My teacher and friend who had cared for me died trying to protect me......i was too weak then......if only I could of done something!  
  
His eyes swelled up with tears, but he continued......  
  
'' I ran far away......never wanting to come back again.....hiding in the shadows until I almost became one......but she helped me.....then she betrayed me.......  
  
He said this bitterly, grinding his teeth in spite and anger,  
  
'' I thought she cared for me.......she was my only friend, and rival. We used to challenge eachother at magic, see who could levitate the longest, Change day into night, Cast the most powerful illusion.....But she always wanted more......more power......but then she'd smile at me and we'd just laugh....... Then one day we decided to overthrow him......the wizard who destroyed my teacher......so together we travelled to Maze Castle...... It was hard for me, but we used our powers to finally get to him..... He was stronger than I ever imagined......I wanted revenge.......blood for blood.......and I didn't care who got in my way......... I fought a fierce battle and was about to deliver the final blow when she.......sent a blast from behind that hit me in my back........and the next thing I knew I was trapped with no-way to get free.......until today........  
  
Choked with tears of betrayal and pain he stopped and whispered  
  
''Will you help me.......destroy him......''  
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief, and pity he'd been through so much........and when he was so close to victory had been betrayed by his one true friend.  
  
'' Sure Clow Reed we'll help you''  
  
'' you can just call me reed for short.......that's what she used to call me......''  
  
Suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Sakura gasped as the door suddenly swung open......  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ So did ya like it! Next chapter we find out who opened the door! Well I would like to thank all those wonderful people who reveiwed! They are * drumroll * Kerochan, Crystal, Laterose's Song, Sunnie Anderson, Mel and Sakura Golden Wolf! Now yet again your magical surprises!  
  
It's PUDDING!!!!  
  
Kero: What! Not my ultra-secret stash of pudding!!!!!  
  
160: Umm.......mabye......  
  
Kero: Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!  
  
160: ^_^  
  
Well press the wonderful nice purple button and you'll get an even better surprise in the next chapter! 


	4. Fire's Fury

LAST, TIME........  
  
Sakura stared at him in disbelief, and pity he'd been through so much........and when he was so close to victory had been betrayed by his one true friend.  
  
'' Sure Clow Reed we'll help you''  
  
'' you can just call me reed for short.......that's what she used to call me......''  
  
Suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Sakura gasped as the door suddenly swung open......  
  
__________________________________________________________________ ____________________________  
  
Sakura froze, rooted to the spot. There was no where to run, no where to hide..... She saw the glint of metal as Li Sayoran walked in!  
  
'' Li! What are you doing here?'' Sakura asked confused  
  
Li turned casually towards Sakura ''sensed powerful magic................'' He said bluntly.  
  
Reed turned towards li and gave him a cold stare.  
  
''Do I know you?'' Li asked backing away. He held up his sword in defence..................as his back hit the side of the wall.  
  
''Your of my blood......'' Reed exclaimed. Curiously he looked down at his sword and then to li's. They had the same sword...........Sakura noticed. And they looked so similar in so many ways. But reed's eyes were filled with sorrow and revenge.  
  
Sakura stepped in between them. ''Look li'' she said ''this is Clow Reed creator of the clow cards!''  
  
She blushed, and put her hand behind her head. Li's eyes widened. ''Your kidding...right Sakura?''  
  
''Oh no she's not!'' Kero burst out. ''This kid....is the creator of the clow cards so there'' Kero stuck his tongue out as li clenched his fists.  
  
''Don't get me mad stuffed animal!''  
  
''Hey, hey.........you two no fighting!'' Sakura said as she put her hands up in the air.  
  
Both Li and kero stopped staring eachother down, as reed spoke up.  
  
''Listen, Li I sense you have great power and I suggest that you save it for the upcoming battle''  
  
''What battle?''  
  
Reed sighed but Sakura interrupted. ''Don't worry reed I'll tell him''  
  
Reed breathed a sigh of relief, as Sakura told li about how Clow Reed came here. ((ya think I waz gonna type it all?^_^))  
  
''Oh......'' Was all Li managed to say.  
  
Sakura could see he was stunned at what he had been told she had been too when she first heard it.  
  
''Will you also help me li?'' He pleaded ''we are family after all......''  
  
Li looked unsure.....but slowly he nodded staring straight into his eyes ''Your telling the truth I can see it.....''  
  
Reed smiled as he slowly stood up and beckoned them over.  
  
''Now this is a very complex spell......we shall travel to a magical realm where sometimes your friends shall turn out to be enemies........... and where magic is powerful........the magic within you will try to take over but you must learn to control it........you must remember this at all times if you do not......you will die......''  
  
Kero gulped, but Li looked determined. Sakura stared at Li how could he be so calm? Li turned and stared back, as Sakura blushed furiously.  
  
''Do you all understand?''  
  
They all nodded together but Sakura stopped and asked  
  
''Reed can you explain what is this realm?''  
  
Reed nodded and said  
  
''After my enemy trapped me in the jewel.......he opened up a portal.......this lead to a place of safety for him.......where his magic could grow stronger so he could one day defeat me.......he knew that one day I would escape.........i have been watching him from my imprisonment for many years.........i created a spell where I could wait and watch....... find his weaknesses and finally defeat him.......and finally I would be free.......free forever of my guilt for not saving my master for not helping my friends.........he has built many obstacles and he lives in a powerful fortress made of pure magic.......wild magic that has the ability to defeat even the most powerful of magicians........this is his home he controls it but with your help we shall defeat him......together......''  
  
Sakura nodded ''Let's go then''  
  
Reed nodded and raised his sword into the air. A ball of fire suddenly appeared as sparkes of fury leaped into the air. The room was suddenly plunged into darkness.......as a howling wind filled the air. Sakura stared at the flame as if drawn to it. Reed stared to spin the sword backwards and forwards........the air in front of them started to glimmer as if made of water. ''OPEN!'' reed commanded as a sudden bolt of lightning streaked through the air hitting the faint glimmer. They all shielded their eyes as the light blinded them. When they turned again a door had appeared.....made entirely of the water it shimmered silently making its own faint light. Reed was on the floor gasping for air.  
  
''Reed are you all right?'' Kero exclaimed  
  
''He's fine I can see that it takes a lot of magic to use this spell'' Li replied  
  
''I'll be fine......don't worry'' Reed said as he staggered to his feet. ''Now come on we must hurry''  
  
Silently he stepped forward and disappeared, as the water seemed to engulf him. Li walked in afterwards unafraid, and totally in control. Sakura felt the water. It felt like air.......emptiness as if nothing were there. She gulped as she and Kero stepped inside....... ____________________________________________________________________________ __________________ So, didja like it? Sorry it took sooooooooooo long for me too update but I'll try and finish this fic as soon as I can.......thanx to all those fantastic reviewers!!!!! Laterose's Song, Sunnie Anderson, Crystal, Kerochan, Sakura Golden Wolf and Mel!!! So for reviewing u get a surprise! Its.......  
  
Kero: Wait a second! Is it my pudding again? And I would like to thank Sakura Golden Wolf for that wonderful pudding yummmmmmm..  
  
160: Umm......right kero  
  
Kero: Pudding......yum....  
  
160: Kero?  
  
Kero: Pudding........  
  
160: Snap out of it!  
  
Kero: What.......?  
  
160: * cough * that's better.......you get umm.......i'll tell u in the next chapter Muhahahahaha! So review!!!!!!  
  
P.S. There may have been some spelling mistakes in names and such soooooo sorry! Yeah soooo review! And there will be S+S is that li and Sakura in later chapters so be happy! 


End file.
